Life sucks! But for some it rocks!
by Soriya
Summary: Sequal to school sucks blah blah, you know the one i'm talking about. Well anyone i was asked to make one and if it doesn't meetyour standards...tuff st!
1. Chapter 1

-1The second chapter in my characters life fifteen years later. She now has a daughter called Soraya who posses the sweetest nature her parents have ever seen. She's seven years old and her father will be left with her on his own at some point so he can test his father hood skills. Oh and the father, you'll have to read in order to find that out.

EBONY

Great, bills, bills and more bills. It's a good thing I have enough money to afford them, but there just so annoying to get no matter how rich you are. I've got a job now working with archaeologists about beyblading history and the sacred spirits. You may think it weird someone with £50,000,000 in her back account would choose to work. But I'd rather earn the right to have as much money as that in my life time, when I retire I'll gladly enjoy it but until then I'm a working girl. I used to be able to go around the world sometimes but now I have a certain responsibility that doesn't give me that pleasure anymore. When Soraya came around I had to stop working around the world on a whim. I still work full time but I stay in the same country working at the museum studying all sorts of strange things I get back from the archaeologists. Tyson's father is by far the winner of brining back the strangest things I have ever seen. My little girl is too important at this moment in time. Her dark black hair glistened in the sun like her brown eyes which were so full of life. She ran around the garden without a care in the world flapping her arms thinking she was a bird. "I'm flying mummy!" I'd hear her cry. "That's great Sora." That was our nickname for her. Sometimes I wish I could be six again, but then remembering my past experiences made me change my mind pretty quickly. The only thing that strikes me as odd is she acts nothing like her father and I.

I liked being alone with Soraya but it would be great if her father could stop working for a day and spend sometime with her. He's far off somewhere in the world working for his grandfathers company as hard as he can. (Can you guess who the father is yet?) It hurts me when Soraya asks where her daddy is. Sometimes I don't know what to say and change the subject very quickly. The first time she saw him he was more like a stranger than her father.

Tyson and Hilary are also married. I convinced Tyson to break the question to Hilary soon or I'd break his fucking legs!' I was being driven crazy by the two love birds. "When will he ask me?" Hilary would say. "I got this ring for Hilary but I don't know if I should ask her."

Eventually the blade brakers and I got Tyson and Hilary to go out to a romantic restaurant. They were seated outside in the cool summer night looking very happy. I paid the waiter to put a little note in Tyson's menu before handing it to him. It read as follows. 'Ask her you fucking idiot!' Tyson looked around for us but we were looking down on them from a hotel room. I had the binoculars and could see everything very clearly. Kenny had his laptop computer and everyone watched the drama unfold on the screen. When they asked each other who set this up after he proposed and she said yes (obviously), they stood up looking for us. We didn't see them until next week thinking it best to give them a wide berth until they cooled down with us. Well they ended up with little Tyrone (Tyson thought up the name) who is just like his father in so many ways. But if I had to list them the main two would be their eating habits and their love for Beyblade.

Ray is married to Mariah and living in china with a couple of kids. (Sorry for who I put ray with but I just couldn't see him with anyone else.) Yow, looks like a mini version of him, whilst Tema looks like her mother only without the pink, she wears dark blue instead.

Max married Emily when he left for America. (Doubly sorry.) His is the same age as Tyrone. The kid who's called James is mad about beyblading and because Max retired he gave the kid his Draciel. Now the kid called him uncle Max and asks him for tips about training. James has the same belief about defence as Man. As the saying goes, like father like son.

Kenny managed to get a ring around Ming Ming's finger. How he did that I'll never know and don't want to know. She's still singing her crappy songs and is currently touring the world. Kenny got a job as a Beyblade data collector in the local BBA office. He was so thrilled when Mr. Dickinson hired him, I've never seen Kenny skip around like a little girl before. Well he's doing that with Ming Ming as she tours the globe. Not such a bad match after all. No sign of any children yet which I personally think is a blessing if they ever had a girl. Can you imagine a world with two Ming Ming's? It's unthinkable!

Tyrone is 14, James 13, Yow and Tema 13 (twins). I would've had Soraya sooner but because of a certain old bastard my husband and I had to wait.

Oh did I tell you the best news? Voltaire died! That old bastard popped his clogs when I told him what I would be doing with my money. The look on his face was priceless. And when he got out of the way can you guess who I married then? That's right, I married Kai and we're living at his place. (How many of you got it right?) Unfortunately this was eight years ago and he has been working hard ever since. At least he was present when I gave birth to Soraya and the first year of her life. But after that he hasn't been back for more than a day or weekend at a time. Soraya has either been asleep or away when he came to visit once every half year. The only time she actually saw him for a day was when she was two, and I doubt she'd remember that. He's even away on Christmas and has to put Soraya's birthday present in the post. I keep thinking Soraya's too young to understand but she's getting wiser with each passing day. The look on her face at her last birthday when she received an expensive looking china doll was unreadable. She was happy to have gotten the gift but longed for he father to be here.

Mira's with us too. Her grandmother died a couple of years ago and was about to start university, but took a year off to get over the shock of it. She also needed to adjust to her new life living here and move her things to her room. Her blading skills have improved immensely but she doesn't enter tournaments anymore and released them. Now she feels she can finally go to the university her gran picked out and paid for. All Mira has to do is go back to Russia and complete the course of her choice. Kai didn't like the sound of this but eventually agreed. She left this morning and said she'd write us every week. Soraya was sad to see her playmate go away but just took one look at me and smiled again.

Well back to my life….again.

Soraya and I were in the living room playing a board game when Winston came in. He's the new butler I got when the old one passed away just as soon as Voltaire did. He's much nicer and treats us with respect compared to the old one. He brought in a mobile phone and handed it to me. "Hello?"

"Hey Ebony I'm coming home tomorrow." Kai, how I missed his voice. He never actually admitted how hard he worked, but I was told from his colleagues. They were asking me to get him to go home and have a holiday because he was turning in to Voltaire and scaring them. I said I'd see what I could do and told them to keep Kai's work load as minimal as possible. Low and behold he was now able to have a well deserved month off. He had been working non stop ever since Voltaire died all those years ago. He came back for a couple of days at a time since then but now he could afford to have a real holiday.

"DADDY!" Soraya exclaimed but Kai hung up as we finished talking. Had he been gone for so long he'd forgotten about his own daughter? Soraya looked disappointed but didn't cry. If there was a trait from us she had it would be her strength and refusal to show any weakness. I thought she would be screaming when she skimmed her knees but she didn't make a sound and just dusted herself off before running around again. I hope Kai can learn to be a father to her when he comes back.


	2. Chapter 2

-1KAI

I hung up only to remember I had forgotten to say hello to Soraya. She had the voice of angel but my plane was being called. Well at least I could enjoy some time with my family before I had to go back to work. I never did spend a lot of time with them when I had to take over Voltaire's business. I've been working myself ragged finding everything out and keeping everything on track. When I finally did a year ago I was working as hard as I possibly could without killing myself.

But my work load strangely became much lighter a few months ago and I found I could actually take time off.

This decision came around when I heard a very interesting discussion between a couple of secretaries through the air vents. "He's got a little girl apparently."

"With the way he's been working I wonder how he's found the time to have one." The other would say and they laughed at my expense. "It's a good thing he's taking time off. His work load made him start acting like his grandfather and you remember how scary he was." I looked at my reflection in a nearby window for a minute remembering the colleagues I shouted at for not delivering their work in on time. I frowned when I remembered how my grandfather treated his workers as he would call them. I thanked the ladies in my mind for bringing me back from wherever it was I had made a home in the last couple of years.

But now I'm home and work is the last thing on my mind. "Kai!" I was greeted with Ebony coming up to me and kissing me for a long period of time. I cursed our need for oxygen but my lungs needed it badly as did Ebony's.

We went out to the garden to see Soraya running around like all little kids should. I couldn't believe how much she had grown from the last time I saw her. Ebony and I came up to her and my daughter stopped in her tracks. She took one look at me and ran behind Ebony for cover. Ebony had told me she was shy around strangers and did that when she introduced anyone to Soraya. Had I really been gone that long? "Soraya this is your father, say hello." Soraya peeked around Ebony's right leg and looked up at me not quite sure of what to say. "Hi." It sounded feeble and she seemed frightened. It hurt me to see her so scared I felt like someone had pierced my heart with an arrow.

Ebony pushed Soraya forward and I looked down at her. Soraya trembled in my shadow and looked me directly in the eye. Was I that intimidating? I crouched down to her level and smiled at my creation. Soraya came forward tentatively and slowly put her arms around my neck. Ebony smiled as I put my arms around this tiny little figure.

I lifted her up and we all went inside the house. I opened the door to my study which was very well taken care of but I hadn't used it for quite sometime. But in the three weeks I'll be staying here the suitcase in my hand will remain closed. Soraya still hadn't a clue as to who I was but didn't mind me carrying her around the house. In fact she seemed to enjoy it and moaned a little when I put her down.

The first thing we did was sit down in the dining room for lunch. I hadn't had a proper home cooked meal in a long time, it tasted good after eating a lot of room service and cafeteria food.

I looked at Soraya for a second remembering the last time we ate together as a family. I ended up with spaghetti on my hair and clothes from a baby girl who was full of mischief. Ebony wasn't spared from Soraya's food bombing's either. By the end of it we were covered and laughing for hours as we took a long bath. But she had long since grown out of it and still looked nervous with me being around. As far as Soraya was concerned I was a stranger. It was really quiet too so for once I decided to start a conversation before I went mad with this endless silence.

"So how's Mira doing these days?"

"Mira went to university yesterday." Oh yeah, I got an e-mail from Mira telling me that. She must've left before I came home in case I tried to stop her from leaving. I probably would've, wise move Mira. "Soraya started school this year, tell him what you did yesterday."

"Soraya?" The little girl jumped when I talked to her and dropped her fork with a loud clang on to her plate. She looked at me and then back to Ebony. "You painted a picture of a horse right?" Ebony said trying to keep the conversation going but Soraya wasn't having any of it. "A horse? What colours did you use?" I said trying to sound interested and that's when Soraya exploded. "YOUR NOT MY DADDY!"

"Soraya!" Ebony exclaimed as Soraya ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. I sighed, trust me to open my big mouth. I'm never good at starting conversations and here's the proof, my own daughter runs out the room crying. Next time I decide to start a conversation I hope someone will put a gun to my head and pull the trigger. "I'll go talk to her."

"You will?" Why's that so surprising? "No offence Kai but you usually put your foot in your mouth when it comes to stuff like this."

"I managed ok with you didn't I?" I smirked and Ebony smiled. "Yes you did. Ok you got this one but don't screw it up. She's wiser than her age and I've seen this building inside her for years." Thanks for the boost of confidence wife.

I went to Soraya's room to hear her crying on the other side of the door. How did she think I felt? But to be fair I haven't been around for most of her life. Maybe I should wait until she's calmed down a bit, and then I see Ebony's face calling me a coward. But I'd rather be battling the scariest looking opponent my beyblading days could produce than to go and talk to my daughter. If that makes me a coward then so be it.

I sighed and knocked on the door. She stopped crying instantly and I heard her moving around before nothing more was heard. I slowly opened the door to see Soraya had vanished. I could only deduce she was hiding from me and I really didn't blame her. If the same happened with my father I would probably run and hide.

Soraya was a hide and seek champion by the look of things. She wasn't under her bed, in the cupboard, in the joint bathroom or behind the curtains. I gave up and lay back on her bed to look up and see an impression of Soraya on the canopy. I racked my brains trying to figure out how she got up there. She wasn't moving a muscle and I sighed loudly.

SORAYA

I stayed in my hiding place to hear the man who mummy says is my daddy sigh. "Well I can at least tell Ebony I've tried talking to you. I'm sorry if I haven't been much of a father and I have no excuse for neglecting you and Ebony like that but I'm here now. Can we at least try to be father and daughter? Please?" I didn't say anything or even move, I still didn't trust him and this guy scared me. He sighed again and groaned in defeat. "I was hoping to at least talk to you, I mean it's been six years since I last saw you. You were either asleep or somewhere else. I'm you father, you're my daughter and I want to get to know you. Can I at least try?"

"I don't know you." That's all I could think of saying to this man. "Well I don't know you…but I want to."

My head started hurting just thinking about what I should do next. "Ok." The man laughed and I felt something tickling me from below. I could help but laugh and squirm, I think he found me. I peaked over the side to see him looking up at me with a smile on his face. It was different to when I first saw his face, it was empty of any feelings and his eyes were cold, he scared me. "You want to come down now?"

"Ok." He held his arms up and I lowered myself in to them. He cuddled me and I giggled when he started tickling me again. After a while I pleaded for him to stop and he did, I think I'll like my daddy after all. "Your not going to tell me how you got up there are you?"

"No way! That's my most favouritist hiding place."

KAI

She maybe wise beyond her years but she still had a ways to go. Favouritist? It may not be a real word but it reflected my daughters age and I got to know her a little better. "I'm sorry for saying your not my daddy."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled and kissed my cheek before putting her little head on my shoulder. Ebony smiled when we showed up in the garden with smiles on our faces.


	3. Chapter 3

-1For the rest of the day I played with Soraya and Ebony watched as the bond between us became stronger as each hour passed. When the time came for Soraya to go to bed Ebony and I tucked her in. Soraya looked very happy as she fell sound asleep.

Ebony and I went in to the living room and I yawned. "Tired?"

"Yes. Playing with my daughter and jet lag have drained me." Ebony smirked. "I thought it might, you know she always asked about you when you weren't here. Sometimes I didn't know what to tell her. So I told her of what you were like when we first met and she didn't like the sound of it. But as I told her more she wanted the feelings I felt for you when we were at school."

"And now she has." I said thinking back to the day Ebony and I first met. "You were trying to kill Tala."

"Yeah well he was being a complete moron. It was a good thing you were there or I would've seriously hurt him." I smirked. "That or committed homicide." She laughed and looked at me with soft loving eyes. "Probably, I was very angry back then. So many things were going round my head at once."

"Excuses, excuses." I teased and she threw a cushion at me. I would've caught it but due to my tired state it hit me in the face before I even had a chance to move. I removed the offending item from my face and glared at the perpetrator who glared back. "That's not funny, you know what I was like back then."

"All to well. You put the fear of god in to the school bullies and your enemies." I said with a smirk trying hard to keep my eyes open. "That's not funny." She said in an emotionless kind of way, she was seriously pissed off. I apologised quickly too tired to get involved in a fight. She shrugged meaning she already forgot about it. "Why don't you go to bed already?" I shrugged and smiled at her. We watched a film and I don't remember the end.

EBONY

Kai had finally fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful it seemed a shame to wake him so I took a blanket and covered him in it. I was just about to go to bed myself when the phone rang. I hurried quickly to answer it so as not to wake Kai and cursing the idiot who would ring at this hour. "Hello?"

"What's with the tone Ebony?" It was Tyson's father. "Oh, hello Mr. Granger I didn't know it was you." I explained why I was rude. "So your grumpy husband has returned." He joked. I sighed wishing he would hurry up and tell me what he wanted. "I've found something very unique in a newly discovered temple." He told me the location and my eyes widened in interest. He said it was found half buried in an unexplored Chinese forest surrounded a huge mountainous cave. The forest only managed to grow because the ceiling was lit up by glowing algae and worms giving off enough light to maintain a forest. But then I took one look at Kai and thought about Soraya. "Oh come on. The first day Kai comes home for more than a day in so many years and you want me to go and ditch them for this?"

"Hey take it easy Ebony. Mr Dickinson said you need to get out of this country for a while, he said you had itchy feet." Stanley H Dickinson, so this is your doing. Just then a thought came in to my mind and I decided to investigate. "Did he say anything about Kai coming home?"

"I'm not as devious about hiding the truth as he is am I?"

"Not even close." I waited for Mr. Granger to spill the beans about what Mr. Dickinson had told him. "He said you were left holding the baby for so long it might be a good idea for Kai to spend some time with the sprite alone. Also it's a good opportunity for you to travel a bit so those feet or yours don't become something serious." I sighed heavily trying hard to think about this. I finally got my family back under one roof and Stanley wants me to lave them? I smirked at the devious old fool's plan. "When do we leave?"

"In one weeks time. I'll come by to pick you up." I put the phone down and kissed Kai on the forehead before going up to my room.

KAI

I woke in the middle of the night to find Ebony had gone to bed and I was left in the dark room on my own. I was still very tired but managed to find the strength to walk to our room.


	4. Chapter 4

-1EBONY

I was woken to the usual greeting of Soraya jumping on the bed and clambering towards me holding a newspaper in her hands. I was surprised to see Kai beside me as was Soraya. My little girl sat on my lap as I read the paper and she tried to read it with me. Eventually Kai woke up to find us looking at the paper. "Anything interesting?"

"Not really." I said in a dull sort of way looking through the pages. Soraya looked at Kai with great interest without any fear this time. Kai patted his thigh and she came over to him and sat on his lap instantly. They smiled at each other and she kissed him on the cheek as he moved strands of hair away from her face. "She's got your hair." He said holding the tiny person close. "She's got your eyes." I replied and he smiled at me.

Soraya looked at her father and traced his cheeks with her finger. "Why don't you wear those blue triangle anymore?" She asked tracing the areas where they should've been. "I can't wear them to work."

"But your not at work."

"No your not." I teased and Soraya was still tracing Kai's face with her finger. He looked from me to Soraya and sighed. He got out of bed and went over to his chest of draws and took out a pot of blue face paint. I watched as he applied them with great skill and little time. It was just like riding a bike, even though some years had passed he still remembered what to do. He looked in the mirror and smiled. He had a far away look on his face when he saw himself, it was like he was remembering his past. "How does it feel?"

"Like putting on an old shoe." He turned to look at us and Soraya smiled whilst clapping her hands together. I remembered the time I had to wipe them off with my sleeve when he made them run by crying. Just thinking about that horrible time when that old butler tape recorded my conversation with him made me angry. I blocked it out and enjoyed my morning with my family.

Three days had passed and we were acting like any normal family. I still hadn't told Kai about the excavation in china. But when the forth day finally came round I willed myself to tell him.

I made sure he was in a good mood at lunch before dropping it in to the conversation. At first he looked at me as if I was making a joke. But one look at me told him otherwise and he wasn't quite sure what to say. "How long will you be gone?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I made sure to come back before you leave whether the excavation is finished or not."

"That's good to know. When do you leave?"

"At the end of this week." I said not meeting his eyes I could feel he didn't want me to go but I had a job to do. "Tyson's father and Mr. Dickinson planned it thinking I need a brake from holding the baby so to speak."

"I'm not a baby!" Soraya exclaimed making me and Kai laugh. Her cheeks turned red and she sat back down from behaving like one. "At least this will give you and Soraya some times alone." Kai's eyes widened and Soraya played with her food. Neither of them liked the sound of this. Kai was ok with Soraya when I was around but when they were alone together they didn't talk or look at each other in case they made a mistake. "Oh come on you two cheer up, it's not the end of the world and besides, you two need some quality time together."

KAI

As much as I hated the sound of this she did have a point. Soraya and I didn't have what you would call a father and daughter relationship. Eventually Soraya and I came round to the idea of having some time alone to get to know each other better.

The next day we all went down the park to meet up with some old friends. Soraya and I persuaded Kai to put his triangles and scarf on or he couldn't come. Kai found this irritating but decided to play along to have an easier life.

Everyone I expected to be there turned up as well as some others I hadn't counted on. Tyson was there and had brought his son Tyrone. Kenny was there typing on his laptop as usual and much to my relief his wife wasn't there. I could really do without her singing right now. Max was just as happy as ever, his fathers business was doing well now that max was working in the shop too. James his son had come but Emily had to stay behind in America. He had his fathers hair and his mothers eyes.

I was surprised to see Ray and Mariah were there too, I thought they would still be in China. Yow looked exactly like his father when I first met him, whereas Tema looked nothing like her mother. She had aqua blue hair and wore blue clothes instead of pink. "She doesn't like pink." Ray explained to me and I couldn't help but smirk.

The only person missing was Hilary. "She's just taking a detention and will be here in an hour." Tyson said. I watched as the children took out their parents blades and started battling bit beasts en all. Like Yow Tyrone was a mini version of his father and had a flair for blading like his father. Ray's kids were just as talented so I watched them with great interest. "I've got a surprise for you Kai." Ebony said in a mysterious way. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she called Soraya over to us. "Show your father what you can do with his blade."

"So that's where it went." I remembered looking through my desk for my blade. The only clue as to who took it were little fingerprints in the dust surrounding it. I smiled and got back to my family knowing exactly where it went.

I watched as Soraya launched Dranzer with great skill and accuracy for someone of her age. Looks like I've just found another attribute she's inherited from her parents. She blades like her life depended on it and I shot a concerned look at Ebony who shook her head. "Don't worry about her. I make sure she doesn't blade too hard or she won't have anything left for school." I smiled and saw Soraya dodge through the trees effortlessly. But what happened next took my breath away.

A light erupted from her blade making Dranzer appear. "How did she…?"

"She was training hard one day and he just flew in to her blade. Another old shoe from the past? I'm sure he thought that when he went back in to your old blade." Ebony laughed at the look on my face of complete and utter shock. I let Dranzer fly away years ago only for him to return to my blade for the next generation of my family? Well either way he was back and it felt good to see the old phoenix again.

Thirty minutes later and someone dressed in a long black coat and black wide rimmed hat (The kind you see Yojimbo wear in ff10.) came in to the park at terrific speed on a skate board. She got off the board and tucked it under her arm. Then she performed a fantastic leap in to the branches that would've given Mystel a run for his money.

A few seconds later she was followed by a very familiar voice coming after. "Here comes Gob-zilla." Ebony proclaimed as she turned to where the noise was coming from. We turned to see Hilary running towards the girl looking very angry. "I thought you said she wouldn't be here for another hour." I asked Tyson who seemed as confused as I was. "ONYX! YOUR TIME ISN'T FINISHED IN DETENTION!" The volume of her voice made the kids jump and Soraya ran for cover behind Ebony.

"Looks like the kid made a break for it." I wasn't surprised by that explanation, if I was Hilary's pupil I would want to switch schools asap.

Hilary looked up as the girl sat back and lazily looked at the sky. She put her arms behind her head with one leg flat and one leg bent "She does the same thing as you Kai." I sighed at Ebony's point even thought she had one.

That girl could sit up there until Hilary turned blue in the face. But then Hilary took something out of her pocket and held it up to the girl. "I guess you don't want this back then?" This brought the girl's attention back no end, she looked no less than murderous at Hilary. She stood up but still didn't come down towards the angry teacher. We studied what could only be described as one of the most deadly looking Beyblades I have ever seen. It was in a gothic style with the blades in sickle shaped formation. The launcher was just as gothic with a small sliver chain hanging from it. On the chain was a pair of dog tags meaning someone very close to her must've died from a military background.

I looked up at the girl to see why she was called onyx. I saw the reason when she raised her head to let the sunlight reveal her eyes. Her iris's were just as black as her hair, they stuck out greatly against the white of her eyes.

Hilary had no idea we were there until Max called her name. Hilary turned round and was shocked to see us here. "You really need anger management Hilary." Ebony teased at the wrong moment as Hilary exploded and started to rant and rave about how this was not funny.

Whilst Hilary was doing that Onyx had taken out a black whip. She made the branch bend down by walking along it stopping just before the end. She twirled the whip around her head like a lasso and aimed it at Hilary. Before anyone could shout out a warning Onyx attacked. But the whip didn't even touch Hilary, instead it wrapped around the launcher and ripped it out of Hilary's grasp. She turned round and yelled at Onyx who didn't pay any attention to her at all.

Then as a finale she jumped to another tree before jumping off a branch and landing on her skateboard. She jumped over a nearby park bench with her board going under it at the same time. Then grinded down a handrail of stairs leading out of the park.

Hilary looked beaten and proclaimed she gave up with that kid and joined us. "What do you mean give up with her?" Tyson asked not quite believing Hilary was beaten at her own game. Hilary sighed and decided to tell us a story.

"Onyx used to be a great kid. Turned up for lessons, worked hard at her assignments. She liked everyone and everything." She sighed. "But then three years ago her whole world was turned upside down. Her parents had gone missing and all they found were her fathers dog tags. But two weeks after that she was asked to identify the bodies of two murder victims who had been shot in the back. From what I was told she didn't cry and hasn't since. But her anger for the people who did this is tearing her apart."

"Anger management classes?" Ray suggested but Hilary shook her head. "That doesn't work. Now she can't care about anything to do with school and gets in so many fights. Detentions don't work, punishments are being given left and right but still she doesn't respond. The headmaster is starting to give up. If she doesn't find a way of coping with her anger then she'll be expelled. She pushed all her friends away and doesn't like anyone or anything. But then I found her beyblading on the beach with all her heart and venting out a lot of anger and hate. But even with that there is still so much left inside of her. I'm not even sure she feels anything else anymore."

We didn't know what to say and just got back to talking about other things besides Onyx.

"Why are you here Ray?" I asked and he smiled at me. "You can't have been gone that long Kai. The tournament starts next week and my kids want to enter, same goes for Tyrone." I looked over to Soraya a bit disappointed she was too young to enter for now, but one day I knew she could go all the way."

"Onyx is entering too." Hilary said in a warning kind of way. "Be careful, her anger gives her great power and she's full of it. I hear she has a bit beat as well. I've never seen it but I've seen her smash boulders the size of bungalows so take care." The others didn't like the sound of this at all and now I was rather glad Soraya wasn't entering. But the

kids weren't afraid and said they'll do their best no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

-1KAI

The time finally came for Ebony to leave. There was tears from Soraya and I was sorry to see her go. But we were excited about the tournament starting tomorrow so we weren't as sad as we should've been. We said our farewells as Tyson's dad came to pick Ebony up from the front of our house. Soraya waved until the car was out of site and looked at me. "Time for school." She said and I gave her a lift in my old black convertible. It made a nice change to drive myself than to sit in the back of some Limo all these years.

The primary school was next door to the school Hilary was teaching. I saw a group of kids dressed up like punks and looked like trouble. I saw them bully some of the smaller kids when they passed them. I watched Soraya run in to the primary school well away from the bullies.

But then I spotted Onyx slowly making her way to school unconcerned the bell had just sounded.

She slowly walked past the bullies and the last one put his arm out blocking her path. She tried to go around him and they surrounded her. The bulkiest one of all must've been the leader because the others remained silent as he talked. "So, On, you got something for us?"

"The names Onyx and no, I don't have anything for you." They were making her angry…however I saw a glimmer of something I didn't like the look of too much in her eye. "Oh I beg to differ On. Wallet, money, now!" One of them tried to put their grubby hands in her pockets and Onyx struck. She grabbed the little worm's fingers and bent them backwards until he was on his knees crying like a baby. She let him go and the runt ran off.

The rest of them came closer and tried to deliver a few blows to her body. But she jumped out of their circle at just the right time making them punch each other. I smirked as some of them were doubled over trying to catch their breaths from being winded. When Onyx came back down to earth one of them grabbed her arms and holding them behind her. She looked done for as the leader came over but I made sure to keep my nose out of this. I was sure she had something in store for the leader by that nasty twinkle in her eye. His nose was bleeding and he looked pissed off. He went to swing a blow at Onyx but she struck first by swinging her legs and torso in to the air before delivering a viscous kick to the face, making him fall backwards to the ground and land in a heap. The sickening crack of his nose could be heard and the rest of them retreated with their injured leader trailing behind.

"ONYX!" Hilary came running out to meet the little fighter who took flight. Just like Tyson she managed to outstrip a car with her speed. Hilary stopped by the gates and sighed. "Hey Kai." She said before going back in to the building. 'No school for Onyx today.' I thought getting back in to my car.

I drove around the city looking at my old haunts and checking out the new attractions in my car.

Then I spotted Onyx by the old warehouses heading straight for the one I used to train in. There was a man at the door and he let her in without hesitation. I came towards the warehouse and he looked at me for a second before letting me in too. 'That was easy.' I thought seeing a lot of commotion happening in the middle of the warehouse. I couldn't see what was going on and decided to go to the first floor to get a better look. "Hey Kai!"

"Yeah?" I turned to see the blade sharks sitting in a box with the best view of whatever was going on. "Sit down here and make yourself at home…again." I sat down overlooking what was going on.

Onyx was there on one side of a dish looking at her opponent. She launched her blade as did he, in less than three seconds she sliced through his blade like a hot knife through butter. "Next." I watched as she did the same to the next and the next. After a while they had to stop and clean up all the debris collecting in the dish. "Underground beyblading?"

"Why not? It's for people who don't get along with the goody two shoes crowd who stick to beyblading rules like glue. That way no one from the outside complains. We have only one rule here, no attacking the blader. It ruins the battles."

"Onyx?"

"I thought you would take an interest in her. She's the best we have, not at all sociable but a very powerful and talented blader." I couldn't argue with that. There was definitely something about her. She fought with a skill that I have never seen before in the cloud of her anger. She had found a way to use her uncontrollable rage to fight in a controlled way. It appeared Onyx uses this place to vent out her anger on other people's blades instead of using her fists. I would hate to think what she would've done if she had no where to get rid of some of the anger inside of her. I watched her for an hour before she finally stopped going up against some of the meanest looking bladers I haven't seen in a long time. She looked bored, unfulfilled and unchallenged. I decided to follow her and saw her heading to the beach where Hilary said she sometimes goes. The location was pretty well hidden from spectators in a large circle of cliffs. There was only a small path between the cliffs breaking the circle. Onyx stopped and looked around to make sure she was alone. She didn't think to look up as I stood on a cliff behind her to see what she was doing.

She launched her blade and a blaze of dark and light flames surrounded her and the Beyblade. It crashed through one boulder to the next not stopping for a moment's rest. I could feel Onyx was using a great deal of energy but still she didn't release her bit beast. Her movement was strong yet graceful with each tactic. Her movements were effortless over what I could presume was years of practice.

I lost track of time when she decided to finish her training off with a finale. The clouds above us turned black and swirled above Onyx's blade. The four elements swirled around her Beyblade before erupting in to the middle of the swirling clouds where pulses of light moved away from the clouds. It was a very spectacular thing to watch. But it wasn't over yet. To finish her move a massive ray of both light and darkness came back down to earth leaving a giant crater in the ground as a giant pulse exploded outwards. Onyx was blown back only to perform a back flip and land on her feet like a cat. That would definitely knock the opposition off their feet no problem.

Onyx walked off looking more relaxed and more importantly less angry with the world. I wasn't sure whether to warn the others about this kid. We weren't a team anymore but they were my friends, but then again I would be giving them an unfair advantage. It's at times like this I really wish Ebony was here to give me some pointers.


	6. Chapter 6

-1EBONY

Sometimes I really wish I could say no to Tyson's dad. He insisted I cal him by his first name but I always called him Mr. Granger. Well a few hours later and we got to the temple.

It was just like he said. The temple was in an underground cave and the ceiling was as blue and bright as the sky on a summers day. There were trees and plants down there that hadn't been seen for thousands of years. I walked by the scientists testing the plants with awed looks on their faces where as I had one word for that…boring!

The interesting stuff was inside which was a problem. The doors were locked and they were thinking about blowing them up. But there were some ancient inscriptions that were important to finding out who built the place and the civilisation blah…blah…blah.

I think that's why they called me. I managed to get in to quite a few temples without using the main entrance. So I looked around the door for an opening before going around the temple. I climbed up the sides looking around one level at a time. The third level had a hole in the foundation and I used my torch to look down in to it. "Mr. granger…we're going to need the longest rope we've got." It was a long way down, further than the ground itself. I wouldn't know how big this place was until I got inside.

When we finally got inside I could feel I was in a big room before I even turned on my torch. But when we threw some glow sticks around I didn't realise how big until I could see the room in it's entirety.

Paintings and ancient languages were all over the room. It was like a room of history for whoever built this place so long ago. I recognised the pictures of the blade breakers bit beasts battling their dark sides. 'But that only happened a couple of years before I met Kai.' When the translators came around they shed some light on to the inscriptions. Apparently this was a room of prophecy and they definitely got a few of them right. I didn't need to read the writing on some of them and could just tell what was what.

I found the painting of Dragoon against Wolborg in a battle to save the world. I particularly like the demon trying to grasp the world with a smaller demon hiding behind a mask. 'Boris and Voltaire? Perfect likeness, my commendations to the artist.' Next I saw the sacred four battling the saint shields bit beasts. After that was Dragoon and all the bit beasts of the world coming together to fight Zeus.

I came to the next painting where Dragoon, Dranzer, Drigger and Draciel were together again. That made me think of my daughter and Kai. If Mr. Dickinson ever had another brilliant idea like this at the wrong moment again I would tell him to fuck off!

I kept looking down the wall to find another prophecy. The translator gave me his findings and I read what it had to say. 'Black Dranzer will form with the white to create Ultimate Dranzer. The one who wields this power shall come from a background of anger and hate. If the chosen one continues down this path then the world will be done for and evil shall take over their soul. Ultimate will loose it's balance and give in to darkness creating ultimate dark Dranzer. The chosen one shall loose control over the spirit and shall be destroyed.'

And I thought I had a scary life to live when I was a kid. I could only assume they were talking about a kid if the sacred four were to reunite in order to stop ultimate dark Dranzer. From what I could see Ultimate Dranzer was twice the size and twice the strength of any of the bit beasts one these walls. If it were to have a powerful blader behind it then the thing could be unstoppable.

I received an e-mail everyday from Kai and he received one from me. I told him about my findings and he didn't like the sound of this as much as I did. This could mean Soraya will be involved in a battle to save the planet…again. We didn't want her to do that now, she was far too young to fight in such a thing. However I was in some pretty nasty fights when I was her age and came out ok. But until the moment of truth arrives we won't know where to turn.

Who ever owns ultimate Dranzer won't know what's hit them, and by the date on the wall that time will be soon.


	7. Chapter 7

-1HILARY

My eyes rested on Onyx sitting in the back of the class as usual and alone. She had her eyes closed under that hat of hers with her arms folded across her chest. She really was like Kai when he was a kid, if she wasn't a girl I wouldn't be surprised if I was looking at a mirror image. I gave up asking her to take her hat off a long time ago. Detentions didn't work, the threat of being suspended for a short period of time didn't faze her. Not even the fact she would be expelled if she kept acting like this. No matter what I tried it always ended in failure with Onyx. She wasn't stupid or illiterate in fact she was very intelligent and could achieve top grades if she could be bothered to do the work.

Her friends don't know her anymore and she pushed them away. She beats the crap out of bullies but they always keep coming back for more which is very strange. I'm not sure she has anyone but her aunt and uncle to be with. But how they put up with Onyx is anyone's guess.

I invited Tyson, Ray, Max and Kai to come and tell the children about their travels. Kai was a tough cookie to crack but eventually caved in on one condition. He said he would do it if we could somehow get Onyx to show them her bit beast chip in order to know what they were dealing with when the tournament came around. The rest of them heard this and agreed it would be a good idea so their children would get a helping hand. I knew Kai's daughter wasn't entered in the tournament but I think he was concerned for the other kids. Kenny didn't want to do it, he still hated the fact he became famous in the first place.

They came in and the children cheered. They weren't born when the blade breakers existed but I showed them a video or two of their fantastic victories. Oh and did I tell you, most of my class are Beyblade fanatics. Kai was his usual quiet self, Max was cheerful, Ray was composed whilst Tyson still had his big fat mouth. He always became so talkative when there were a few fans around him. But when I told Tyson to be quiet and let the rest of the old team answer some questions did he button his lip.

"How many people own a Beyblade in here?" Max asked and most of the class raised their hands. They then got them out and held them high above their heads so the blade breakers could see. Onyx was the only one who didn't participate. She rolled her eyes as thought thinking this was stupid and a waste of time.

Tyson smiled and winked at our son who was in my class with Onyx. The kids were excited about what was happening in their class room but she couldn't careless.

Later the kids did a show and tell of the beyblades the children owned. One child after another stood beside their desks and told them about their beyblades. This lasted for an hour and I could see Onyx was becoming bored. She sighed and rolled he eyes again.

ONYX

Do I want to know about their pathetic beyblades? What is with this stupid lesson? All that's happened is these guys told us about the dangers and the glory of becoming world champions. And now my class is doing a show and tell of their beyblades. What's next?

The answer to my question came next when the quiet one called Kai decided to speak. "How many of you have bit beasts?" One or two beside Tyron put their hands up but I didn't want to be apart of this so I kept my hand down. However I could see Kai looking right at me as though he knew I had one. I didn't care and just looked right back at him. Now the class turned and looked at me to see who Kai was looking at. "Onyx, you have a bit beast don't you?" The teach asked hoping I would reply.

KAI

Onyx looked at Tyrone, back to me and then at Hilary. Onyx raised her hands above her head and clapped three times in a slow and loud sarcastic way. "You guys are too much, really you all deserve an Oscar. I wasn't born yesterday you know. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out? If you put on this little act just to know what kind of power I hold then your stupider than you look."

"Hey!" Tyson said and got up out of his seat but Ray put an arm in front of his friend to stop the hot head's advance. Her words made them all angry and I didn't like being called stupid much either. I'm actually starting to think her last sentence was targeted at me because she looked right at me. Onyx got up and put her coat on ready to leave. She looked at Tyrone who looked just as angry as his father. She turned back to us and glared in such a way it would've melted the ice caps. "I hope your children like surprises because they're gonna get some."

With that little note she got up and walked out the door at the back of the class. "School isn't over yet!" Hilary called. "It is for me!" Onyx called back. We watched as she walked out of the gates with no real hurry on her side. "I'm sorry for her guys I truly am."

"Hey don't sweat it Hilary, none of us would've known she would act this way." Max said and patted her arm in a reassuring kind of way.

After the class got our autographs the bell rang signalling the end of the day. I thought about Onyx's little threat at the end of the lesson and wasn't the only one. Tyrone looked troubled which had gone unnoticed by Tyson who was busy talking to Ray and Max about the old days. So I decided to help the kid out. "Hey don't worry about her. You have your fathers bit beast on your side and you have some talent like him."

"Thanks Kai." Tyrone said and took out his beyblade. He clenched it in his hand and ran off. I could only presume he'd gone off training like his father would do when I first met him. Tyrone was so much like his father it was uncanny.

Hilary apologised so many times when Onyx left I thought I was going to do something I was likely to regret. "You shouldn't have to apologise for her Hilary." Ray said looking cautiously at Tyson who was too angry to talk. "We should get her to apologise, do you know where she lives?" Tyson said through gritted teeth. Hilary went through her draw. "I meant to see her house at some point anyway." She found it after a minute of searching. "Ah, here we are. She lives with a Sarah and Mathew Kelly." With that we all headed to Onyx's place.


	8. Chapter 8

-1TYSON

We followed Hilary down a wide alley way towards an enclosed square area. Around this square were entrances to peoples houses. I looked up to see the building was very tall and only allowed sunlight to hit the ground when it was directly above the square hole. We were cast in shadow but the electric lights let us see the numbers of the houses.

It didn't take long for us to find the house we were looking for because half of the houses appeared to be emptied or derelict. But what happened next was a bit disturbing.

An explosion of angry shouts and swearing I've never heard in my life echoed in the square hole. It acted like a chimney and I would be very surprised if none of the neighbours couldn't hear this noise. Seconds later Onyx swung the door open violently and slammed it with such force the window shattered in the door. She looked thoroughly pissed off about something. But this didn't effect the angry man and woman screaming at each other. Actually I think the noise level increased by a few decibels when she left.

Onyx stopped when she noticed us. We couldn't see her face as it was bowed so low her hat covered her face in shadow. She walked right passed us and Hilary tried to offer some words of comfort and clutched her arm. But Onyx just wrenched her arm out of Hilary's arm and kept walking.

We watched her as she kept going without even looking back. Now I didn't feel any anger but pity for Onyx and her life. To be the one to identify her dead parents and then to be delivered to her relatives and live like this? "No wonder she has so much anger." Ray said and we all nodded or muttered in agreement.

KAI

What a way to live your life. This was all that was needed to fuel the embers of her anger and hate for what happened to her parents.

I felt sorry for this kid as she walked past us without even saying a word. But then I saw something in her pockets that could make matters worse. A shape in each resembling a bottle made her coat hang in a peculiar way with the wind coming through the alley towards us. I wondered if she did this a lot. The fact that she was only fourteen didn't seem to faze her so I'm thinking she did.

We all went to a nearby café but I couldn't face eating anything after the scene I had just witnessed. Many of us had the same thought but a couple had something to eat because they were hungry enough…namely Tyson. "How can you eat at a time like this Tyson?"

"Because I'm hungry Kenny."

"You've only had lunch an hour ago and there was enough to feed an army." Kenny said making Tyson blush and look away…for a couple of second before getting back to his food. Honestly this man could eat the same amount as an army in a week. But my thoughts weren't on Tyson's eating habits right now. All I could think about was Onyx and those bottles in her coat pockets.

I sighed as I paid the bill at the café, I was the only one who had enough money after Tyson's second lunch. The sun had started to set in the sky and we decided to leave. When we went our separate ways I headed straight to Onyx's training ground.

This time I went in by the bath and saw the circle in the cliff rock had been made much bigger. It was as though something had ripped huge chunks out of it with great force. The only evidence of what had caused this was sitting opposite me with a drink in one hand and her beyblade in the other. It seemed Onyx had been exorcising all that anger out by her beyblade. She was wearing a black tank top and covered in small cuts and grazes which meant she must've been training exceptionally hard. Her hair was messy and covered most of her face from view except for an eye (Think of the ring.) but it wasn't looking at me at all. I thought she would've been crying but instead she was glaring at the ground by her feet. Large slashes were in the wall of rock old and new. It appeared she had been training here for a long time.

Her coat and hat were thrown in to a corner with the remains of a beer bottle. I thought she couldn't get drunk off a couple of beer bottles but I was wrong. In her hand she had a litre bottle of vodka and had drunken over half of it already. I had no idea what state she was in with her hair hiding her face.

ONYX

My uncle hurt me and my aunt again. I could feel my cheek and lip sting and start to swell just like my eye hidden behind my hair. At least there was no trip to the hospital…this time. He was cleverer than that, he made sure I would only be sent there a couple of times a year. He would say I'd fallen down the stairs or fell off my bunk bed...bastard. Either way I pulsed with hate every time I went through those white doors and in to the white room. The doctors all knew what he was like but I didn't admit it. I took some of his pounding so my aunt would get less. She nearly died a couple of times before I arrived in their house. I'm afraid to stand up and beat the crap out of him in case he would take it out on her when I wasn't around. My aunt was as good and kind as my own mother who never got beaten. How anyone can still have that loving nature after taking crap like that off him was anyone's guess.

The sun was starting to set but I couldn't care less. The cuts on my arms, legs and torso were starting to sting too but had stopped bleeding which was a bonus. I sat there with a bottle missing more than half it's contents down my throat and glared at ground with all those painful memories running through my head. Then I noticed I was being covered in a shadow from a person who I couldn't care to look at right now. At least my tank top wasn't too badly damaged so my breasts were visible…added bonus.

Without a response from me the person crouched down to my level. "Onyx?" Kai? What the hell was he doing here? But then again why should I care, I mean he's not the caring type…is he?

I took a deep shuddering breath and looked up at him with my uncovered eye. He did look concerned, but why? What the fuck was I to him? "Are you ok?" Do I bloody look alright? How I wanted so much to say that but mouth refused to work or open. Instead I took another swig of vodka and stared at Kai trying to figure this out.

But then he just lost it and took the bottle of Vodka out of my hands and threw it at the cliff face. It smashed and dripped down the rock face. I know I should've been mad but I was too drunk to care and thought he might be right, I've had enough to drink. I still didn't say a word. I think he might've been happy if I'd moved or told him that was my drink or something. But he seemed sad that I didn't even move or say anything.

For a moment we stayed like this until Kai couldn't take it anymore. "If your not going to say anything then I might just leave you here." Am I bothered? I don't think so Kai, you can shout and scream all you like but you won't get any response out of me. I think I'm too drunk for any response anyway.

But what happened next was very surprising. Kai growled, turned around and picked up my coat and hat. He moved me in to a position so he could put my coat on and picked up me and my hat. I was too drunk to protest, but when the alcohol wear's off he'd better be running. I tried to say something or move but I was unable to open my mouth and my limbs were as heavy as blocks of lead.

KAI

Onyx glared at me but I couldn't leave her like this and return home to guardian's like that. I thought about it and decided to take her back to my house until she slept it off before going back home.

When I got her in the car she passed out and I drove her to my place. Soraya came to greet me and was a bit surprised to find Onyx in my arms as I carried her to a spare room. "What's the matter with her daddy?" Soraya whispered when I placed Onyx on a bed. "She's just very tired and fell asleep after a hard days training." I lied. Soraya didn't look so sure but believed me just the same. I moved Onyx's hair from her face and saw the bruises starting to form. She's going to wake up with a bad shiner tomorrow.

I played with Soraya for the rest of the day checking in on Onyx every hour or two.


	9. Chapter 9

-1ONYX

I woke up in the dark with a slight headache. I've had hangovers before but this wasn't any where near to one of the worst I've had. However when I woke up I realised I wasn't in the cliff circle where I practiced. I may've been drunk but I wasn't that bad I couldn't remember what happened. Two minutes of trying to recollect and everything came back to me.

By the look of this room and the view out the window I'd say Kai was loaded, which was one thing I didn't know. But that didn't change how I felt towards Kai right now. But the anger subsided from being kidnapped when I studied myself.

I looked in the mirror to see the extent of my injuries. My cuts were tended too but no one could do anything about the bruises on my face. At least I could put my hat on and use my hair to cover them. I had a shower and thought about how I could thank Kai. I was even bought new clothes, they were close to the same kind of clothes I had before they were torn. From what I could tell they were brand new, never been worn and felt better against my skin so they might be expensive too.

I stood by the window looking at the grounds around the mansion. I heard a knock at the door and a cheery old cook came in with breakfast. She greeted me in a friendly sort of way and I shot her a weak smile in response to her greeting.

After eating as much as I could she came back with Kai behind her. "Are you all right?" He asked. "Better than yesterday."

"Still in pain then." I knew I couldn't hide anything from Kai, except the bruises underneath my clothes that is. "Guess so. Thanks for the clothes and taking me in like that." The cook took the tray out and left us to it. "How long have they been beating you?" I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him about my life but he did all this for me so it would be unfair to not let him know why I'm here. "My aunt has been treating me like her own daughter, my uncle is going through a…bad time."

"How long has he been going through this bad time?" I didn't answer and Kai didn't press me for answers. "Why don't you go and tell the police?"

"You don't think I've wanted to?" I sighed before sitting back down on the bed and sighing. "My aunt loves him too much, but I think she's too scared to leave him in case he tracks her down. I know he would make sure she took the blame because he has connections in the police dept. He'd probably drum up something like self defence and would want me to testify as a witness…as if." Kai looked at me like he couldn't understand why I'd just run away or something. But then that would mean orphanage or foster home and neither sounded good. "I've thought about running away." Kai looked a little disturbed, like I could read minds or something. "But then he would blame my aunt and take it out on her. She hasn't had a trip to the hospital for a few months. She could fall down the stairs again in that time."

KAI

She seemed so carefree about this. Just goes to show how long she was used to living like this. I wish her uncle was here right now, I'd knock his teeth right to the back of his throat so he'd choke on them! I was surprised Onyx didn't cry, with her injuries I'm not ashamed to admit I would probably let a couple of tears go. But she wasn't the type of person to get beaten down without a fight. I could see the years of anger and hate accumulating in her eyes when she spoke of her uncle.

Just then the door opened and the sound of small feet padded their way in to the room. We turned to see Soraya coming in with a small vase of flowers picked from our garden. She came up to Onyx and presented them as a get well present with a card in them too.

At first Onyx didn't know what to make of Soraya's gift. But then she thanked Soraya who skipped out the room closing the door behind her. "Is she yours?" I nodded in answer to her question. "You must be very proud to have such a thoughtful kid like her. I lost that innocence too long ago to remember what it was like. Three years may not seem that long, but for some reason my life became very slow after my parents were…" She couldn't finish the sentence and I couldn't blame her. But still I saw no evidence of tears about to fall, it would've been less disturbing if she did cry. I thought no one could feel anger as much as I did, but then again I'm not always right.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't…please, don't pity me." I could see she was also too proud to accept help, had she not been drunk to the point of not being able to move then I would probably be in the hospital. "Alright." I removed my hand from her shoulder and she seemed less agitated. "You've already done so much for me sir, I don't know if I can ask anymore of you. But there is something I must ask of you and I hope you can do me this favour."

"Ask your favour." She sighed and looked out the window. "Can you keep my families troubles a secret?"

"Why?" Onyx looked at me with pleading eyes. "Like I said he has powerful connections and will use them to put my aunt in jail instead of himself. She won't survive in jail and I wouldn't bet on that bastard doing so well either. So please, promise me you won't tell any of your friends…especially my teacher. All she knows is my family argue a lot, if she knew about the physical abuse then I won't be able to protect my aunt and he'll win if social services get involved." I didn't know if I could keep this promise but I gave her my word just the same. "If I find you like this again then I will keep another promise I made to myself Onyx. I'll beat the crap out of your uncle since you can't do it."

"Heh, heh, heh. That would be good to watch but he has powerful connections."

"So have I." She shook her head in an amused sort of way and looked back out the window. "When do you plan on leaving?" She shrugged. "I can go now if you want." I could've kicked myself for asking such a stupid question. "Your welcome in my house for as long as you like." She shook her head. "No, I'd better be getting back to pick up the pieces and help my aunt get back on her feet if the situation calls for it."

"Just stay for lunch and then go home, I'll give you a lift in my car." I didn't want her to go home looking like she was beaten and her uncle had won. I wanted some of her never say die strength to return so she could show the bastard he hadn't won over his niece.

I took her outside to get some fresh air in the garden and Soraya came too. "Come see my tree house." I watched as Onyx allowed herself to be dragged by Soraya to the tree house I built for her when she was a baby. It still looked strong and in good condition by the look of things. It was as though Mira had come back and was playing with Soraya again. But Mira would have a smile on her face and an occasion to laugh so I didn't think Onyx would be the best playmate for Soraya. But when Onyx was around my girl she became a completely different person. She laughed and smiled with her as they played in the tree house together. But Onyx still had a cloud over her head no matter how much an impact Soraya had on her.

After lunch Onyx's mood changed and she headed home. She tried to leave on her own but I caught up with her in my car no problem. "I said I'd take you home remember." She looked at me and sighed as she got in the car. "Drop me by the alley way and don't get involved no matter what you might hear sir, otherwise it's curtains for me and my aunt."

"Very well, but do me a favour. Enough of this sir crap, just call me Kai like everyone else ok?" She smirked and looked a little bit relaxed, until we stopped by the alley way that is. She got out the car, thanked me again and left. But then I mentally kicked myself as she walked away. I had the perfect opportunity to look at her bit beast and what do I do? I fuck it up royally!

But that went clear out of my mind when I heard her uncle shouting at her from the alley way. It took a lot of self discipline not to run in there and beat the crap out of her uncle. But I made a promise. I started my car and drove away from the noise without looking back.

I had a word with Soraya about not telling anyone about Onyx staying over. "Why daddy?"

"Well because if you told anyone but me about it then she'd get hurt." Soraya looked a little confused. I cursed the fact that children were smarter than they let on. But I think she got the idea and agreed to keep it our little secret.


	10. Chapter 10

ONYX

Well it was just like I expected when I got home. I was yelled at for not coming home and got clapped around the head pretty hard for taking the bottles. My uncle was too tired and had a hangover to beat the crap out of me for taking them. He's beaten me for doing less than that and put me in hospital. I saw my aunt in bed and made her a cup of tea to steady her nerves. She was curled up in bed with the bruises being hidden behind her clothes like most of mine.

It's a good thing today was Saturday. This meant my face could heal a bit before I went back to school, no suspicious looks from my teacher either. My bike race is tonight on the beach where the unofficial/illegal track was set. A part of the beach had formed with natural hills and sliding sands making the track only available to the most experienced dirt bike riders. Perfect for me, but perfect for the school bully leader too, and he cheats…badly! I was always able to dodge his tricks and win the races with him coming in second.

Well tonight I put on my helmet and waited for my uncle to pass out from the mountain of beer he consumed. Then I walked to the private garage I rented where I kept my dirt bike. I opened the garage and looked on my black bike. I thought I'd never feel love again but I felt it for my bit beast, and I left it for my bike.

I smiled when I remembered the days I was chased by police yelling at me for my licence. I was two years too young to ride one but could I give a flying fuck? Every time they chased me I gave them the finger and disappeared in the night. I always had a knack for doing that but didn't think much on it until I found out I had some powers. I'm just able to meld in to the darkness even when I once wore a white T-shirt. I could out run cars, trucks and I was even able to keep up with a train at some point. If I concentrated hard enough could move objects of considerable size with my mind. If there were anymore powers I had then I hadn't found them. Where they came from I don't know, but I had my suspicions when I looked at my beyblade.

Riding towards the beach took my mind off anything else when I heard the bikes revving their motors. The bullies were called the punks because they looked like punk rockers so the name stuck. The leader was called Scud, but I called him skid because he reminded her of the skid marks of shit left in his underpants.

"All right there On?" He laughed like an idiot as the others laughed just as stupidly. "How are your pants these days skid?"

"IT'S SCUD!" He yelled turning red as his gang tried hard not to laugh. I smirked as I made my way to the starting line to see what I could win. There ere always there options and I always chose the money. The other two were a new bike which I didn't need for the moment or an all expenses paid holiday.

I hardly spent what I earned from the races at all. I used the money from my part time job to pay for clothes, food, beyblade parts and things like that. I have saved at least fifty thousand pounds in my bank account. This is how much I had saved over the course of a year of racing and winning. Apart from blading I found I had quite a talent when it came to night racing. I was saving my money so I could eventually take myself and Aunt Sarah out of that hell hole called our home.

Today some big cheese came today to see the race and the money changed from a couple of thousand to a whole ten grand. I would definitely be putting my fist around that wad of notes no problem. This will bring me a few steps closer to getting somewhere else for me to live, hopefully somewhere safe.

I looked over to the box where the rich people sit to watch the races. Normally you can see their faces but this guy was hidden in shadow like he didn't want to be seen. 'Rich and mysterious? What's with this guy I wonder.' Well moneys money so I pretty much don't care about the guy. A boy who worked at the temporary bar when ever there was a race came over to me. "What's up Keep?" We didn't know his real name but he was known as bar keep so we called him keep for short. He was probably a couple of years older than me and the bullies wouldn't bother him for free drinks because he was a black belt. "That guy is dangerous. If you win his money don't accept his offer to race for him, you could end up dead like so many from here."

"Got it." I put my helmet on and watched him return to his bar. The punk gang just tried to grab some free drinks but he ran them down and beat the crap out of them. 'Looks like I'm not the only one with bruises now.' It was unfortunate Skid wasn't with them.

The race was about to start so I took my position revving my bike to get ready. The shooter stood by the starting line and raised his pistol in to the air. Three seconds later and he fired. All the bikes rose up a hugs cloud of sand behind them as they took off. First lap and everything was going fine, my heart leapt after each jump and the double hill before the finish line filled me with joy.

But then Skid started pulling out his dirty tricks. He used his chains to wrap around the bikers rear wheel casing them to fly off the track. He threw up sand in front of racers so thy drove themselves off the track. But my favourite had to be when he drove beside them and punched the helmets of kick the bikes off the track.

Then the lap before last came up and it was just me and him left. He drove up beside me, I dodged his helmet attack but he kicked my bike. The first one I just managed to keep on the track, but when he came again I skidded in to a hill. Everyone booed Skid as he slowed down to get to the finish line. But however I wasn't out yet. I was just touching the line but not over it and I was pissed off beyond anything I'd ever felt before. I drove at full pelt past the lap line and Skid noticed I was catching up fast so he sped up too. The only chance I had of winning is if I could go over the first hill and clear the second before the finish line.

I went faster and faster until black and white sparks came off the bike and myself. I went over the hill and cleared the second right over Skid's head at terrific speed. I saw black and white flames surround me and the bike as I flew towards the finish line. How my suspension survived the impact of the ground I'll never know all that matters is I won and was a few steps closer to moving out.

I skidded to a halt and felt shaky. I looked around to see everyone cheering and congratulating me on that jump. They showed me the footage, strangely there was no flames and I decided to keep that a secret too. I didn't want anyone thinking I was crazy or anything.

"CHEAT!" I heard Skid cry. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" I yelled back. He tried to throw a punch at me and I lost it. I dodged his punch and winded the fucker about three times. I kicked punched and head butted the git with my helmet. They pulled me away and I managed to get a kick to his head before they took me away. The visor on his helmet flew away and his helmet cracked. He fell to the floor unconscious and I smiled under my helmet as he was dragged away.

I came up to the box where the shady rich man waited for me. "Here's your ten grand." He sounded like one of those American fat cats with a harsh voice like he smokes too many cigars. "I want you to work for me, a racer like you would bring in a lot of cash."

"No thanks, I'd rather die when I'm old."

"Suit yourself, but your wasting a valuable opportunity." I may've been mad at the world but I wasn't stupid enough to get myself killed. That wouldn't be good news for aunt Sarah if I couldn't get her away from that bastard who calls himself my uncle.

Keep looked at me and nodded as if to say 'good'. Thanks for the advice, if there was one thing you could rely on Keep to do, it's give good advice when needed. He gave me a free beer because he enjoyed watching the jump too. He looked at me and asked if he could have my phone number. I choked on my beer and looked at him in a weird way. He was bloody serious! He was good looking but I didn't have the time or life that would accommodate a boyfriend let alone a friend right now. I looked from his brown eyes to his short black spiky hair. The top of my head reached his shoulder and he was a couple of years older than me. But the thing back at my house was the problem, not him. I did fancy him at some point but I learned to fight on my own and wasn't looking for a relationship right now.

"You don't want to get mixed up in my life. There's nothing wrong with you but my life hasn't got any room for friends at the moment. I don't want to see you get hurt even though I know you can take care of yourself. Sorry that's just what it's like right now. Thanks for the advice." Keep looked a little downtrodden but understood and smiled. "Anytime. If you need someone to talk to though, you know where to find me."

"I'll keep you in mind." I knew he worked at the local bar down the road from my house when he wasn't here. So yeah, I'll definitely be keeping him in mind.

I slowly rode my bike back to the garage and cleaned it up. Then I locked the garage door and walked as slowly as I possibly could back at to my house. The bastard was still asleep and I felt the urge to grab a knife and run him through. But then I knew Sarah would get the blame. Slowly I walked to bed and nursed the bruises on my face from his fists.

Then I sighed and lay back to sleep for tomorrow was Sunday and I work all day at the restaurant. I worked in the back mainly, you know, sweeping, washing up, cleaning basically. I was never shown as a waitress when I had bruises on my face. The boss knew of my life but he didn't get 'emotionally involved' he would say with his workers. He did once and it led to problems apparently.

So anyway, I go to work get paid every Sunday and I work three hours after school till nine O'clock every night. It's not as profitable as the races but hey, it's small money used for small purposes. My boss took one look at my face and sent me to the back like I expected. I didn't mind, the little bratty kids really get tome on Sundays.

I got on with my work in the back when who should I see walk in the door? That's right, my older buddy Kai. He was closely followed by Ray, Max and Mariah. As soon as I spotted them I went as far back as I could so they wouldn't see me. I thought it strange they came here without Tyson. But I overheard a conversation from the cook as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad he won't let that bottomless pit come in anymore, I could barely keep up with his orders. I swear I nearly had a nervous breakdown the last time he came in here."

"Well you can rest easy as he won't be coming back." The waitress replied with her oversized breasts and heavy make up which I think she put on with a garden trowel. I was told never to judge a book by it's cover. But when she would talk sometimes I thought a Nat would have more brain cells than her. Don't get me wrong, I think she's ok but sometimes she acts like a total whore/bitch/super model wanna be.

I breathed a sigh of relief when they left. I had successfully managed to avoid them for two hours. I went out the back to carry the bulging bin bags to the giant wheelie bin opposite the back entrance in the alley. I put them in the bin and turned round to be met by a pair of brown eyes. "Onyx."

"What are you doing here Kai I'm working." He smirked. "That's a nice way to say hello to the person that put you back on your feet."

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood to be nice today." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Or any other day by the look of things." I laughed quietly and lay back against the wall looking at him feeling as amused as he looked. "So what brings you here?" Now he looked very serious. "I wanted to see how you are." I gritted my teeth and bowed my head. "I'm fine."

"So your uncle hasn't-"

"No." I growled feeling a little defensive, I think Kai knew that when he took a step back. "Sorry." I said and raised my head to look at Kai more clearly. "Don't be, you haven't done anything wrong. But if I find your uncle has been beating you again I won't hold back my fists on him, got it?" I nodded and smiled like I hadn't done in a long time. But why was Kai protecting me? I was about to ask him when my boss stuck his head out the back door and yelled at me for loitering. "I'd better get back to work. See you around Kai." I went back inside and finished my work.

When I came home my uncle called me in to the living room. "Yes uncle?" I replied trying very hard not to grit my teeth. "I hear your going to the tournament tomorrow make me proud." That was the weirdest thing he's ever said to me. So I just nodded and left, I had never known him to support me like that. So what changed?


	11. Chapter 11

-1

KAI

Onyx was so much like Ebony when I first met her, ok, maybe Ebony wasn't quite so angry but still. That's probably why I chose to protect her so much. The tournament was to take place tomorrow and I was going to take Soraya to see her very first tournament. She was bouncing off the walls like a rubber ball until she tired herself out…at 1:00 in the morning, unfortunately. It's a good thing the tournament didn't start until the afternoon. That meant we could sleep in and not turn up to the tournament tired. But Soraya woke me up early and I felt as though I hadn't slept at all. I yawned when I arrived and Tyson came up to me. "You ok Kai?"

"I had a little excited problem." I Thumbed at Soraya who was running around behind me. I hated kids having so much energy. "Tyrone was the same, but he tired himself out early by training hard. He's in the waiting room with Yow and Tema."

"Can we go see them?" Soraya said and I didn't see why not. She followed Tyson and I to the waiting rooms where all the bladers were waiting to be called. "Hi guys." She said poking her head around the door. We followed Soraya in to the room as they turned to greet her. The other bladers looked at us and started whispering to each other. I heard snippets of the conversation. "That's Tyson and Kai." One would say. "No way I thought they retired."

"Well if they haven't then we are in big trouble." Others would say and stop moving their lips as soon I looked at them. I sighed, we always got this when I came to these things. Now I remember why I avoided them in the first place. But how could I say no to the little girl who's eyes were lit up in excitement?

The door opened just as I was about to walk out with Soraya to see the first block about to begin. Soraya had a smile on her face when she saw who it was. "Hi Onyx." I looked up to see Onyx with a big black bag and the ghost of a smile on her face as she nodded in reply. "What's the matter? Can't say hello?" Now Onyx smiled and patted Soraya's head on her way in. "I'm not a dog." She moaned and smoothed her hair. "Hey Onyx." Tyrone and James said simultaneously. Boy that was freaky. She nodded again and sat down at the far end of the room by a table. There she took a case out of her bag and put all these different parts together trying to find the blade she wanted.

I watched her for a minute as did Tyson. She had four combinations of black blades and just stared at them trying to choose which one she wanted. Like the blade I saw in the park each of them were built with a deadly gothic look. "I love what she does next." Tyrone said and we just kept looking at Onyx.

Onyx took out her bit beast chip and held it flat in her hand. She slowly passed her hand over the blades back and forth with her eyes closed in great concentration. Just when it got boring the bit chip glowed over one of them. "Your choice not mine." Onyx said and put the chip in the blade without hesitation. "What was that all about?" Tyson asked his son. "She says that to her bit beast so it doesn't blame her if she looses." Hmm, looks like Onyx has an interesting connection with her bit. Battles involving her would definitely be interesting in this tournament.

I finally got Soraya and myself up to the seating area around the stadium. We got seats right in front over looking the dish so we would see everything. Unfortunately we had to be subjected to DJ's over excited shouting after the blocks are over. I didn't think about that until he yelled about the tournament starting.

The first block consisted of Tyrone and he won easily. He had some talent for his first time in a tournament, he was knocking out two or three at a time. Tema and Yow were just as good, together they would be unstoppable in a tag team match together. Unfortunately Yow defeated his sister which would definitely cause ripples in the family. James was good but took a little longer to get rid of his opponents because his specialty was defence, not to attack. Like father like son I suppose. But they weren't the one I was waiting for.

I waited patiently for Onyx to appear in the last block. When it finally came around she approached the dish looking very bored with her competition standing around her. All of us cheered for her and waited for the show to begin.

All the kids launched their blades with great enthusiasm. But Onyx just launched it without even trying. The kid's blades went around the dish with their owners concentrating very hard to keep them spinning. Onyx watched them all, waiting, waiting for her chance to make her move. For about a minute or two she waited. Then Onyx moved and her blade flew in to the air making the other bladers look up as it hovered above themselves and the dish. Then all of a sudden her blade came crashing down with such great force the shockwave caused all the blades to fly out the dish and land thirty odd feet behind them. When the owners got over their shock they turned back to Onyx before they noticed the dish was cracked and splintered. But there, in the middle of the dish was her beyblade spinning as if nothing had happened. The kids looked shocked and gaped at Onyx as she walked away and left them standing there like frozen fish.

"That's some power." Yow said. "Your not kidding." Tyrone replied looking a little green around the gills. The children of the blade breakers weren't looking too happy about the situation now. They knew Onyx was a force to be reckoned with and didn't like their chances. "She makes the tournament a lot more interesting wouldn't you say Tyson?" I recognised that voice anywhere. "Mr. D?"

"I glad to see you too Tyson. It's been a while wouldn't you say, but I'm glad to see your talent runs in the family." Tyson looked at Tyrone and smiled. Whenever Mr. Dickinson showed up there was always something going on and by the look of his face some things never change. "So what's going on this time?" I said and the old man laughed…as usual. "I don't know what you mean Kai. I'm just here to watch the tournament just like you." Ok now I knew there was something going on. He was hiding something and by the look of things Onyx was involved. "Spill it."

"I could never hide anything from you could I Kai? Well there isn't anything to hide I'm afraid expect that she's the crowds favourite blader for this tournament. Mine too." The kids looked a bit downtrodden and Mr. Dickinson looked guilty. "Don't get me wrong kids your very talented too, but Onyx has something about her and is very dangerous."

"So what's the story behind her?"

"She was in the tournament the year her parents died. She made it to the finals without a bit beast on her own, and she played very well all they way thought it. She congratulated her opponents when they lost and laughed when she played like she was having the time of her life in every battle. But after the semi-finals I got a phone call and had to tell her a police escort was waiting outside for her. She asked me why but they didn't tell me the reason."

"I was supposed to battle her in the final. But when she didn't turn up that day I automatically won, boy did that feel wrong." We felt sorry for Tyrone but I had a feeling Mr. Dickinson wasn't finished. "The next day I saw her sitting by the fountain staring at the water not really looking at anything. I came over to the young lady and asked if she was ok. But she didn't answer me and just kept on staring at the water moving her fingers through the surface. So thinking there was nothing more I could do I left. I found out why she appeared to be in a state of shock when I saw the story of her parents in the newspaper."

"She didn't turn up to school for a month. The children gave her their pity and wanted to help but she didn't say anything for a good few weeks." Hilary reminisced looking very sad. But then Tyrone smirked in an evil sort of way. "She wasn't very quiet when Scud took a stab at her parents being dead."

"Hey! Show some respect!" Tyson scolded his son slapping him upside the head. "OW! Ok I know it's not funny but you should've seen the look on his face. He wet his pants….literally."

Her next match was against a boy named Damien who was a nasty piece of work. He said some pretty nasty things to Onyx who let them bounce off her. Damien used his red minotaur bit beast Oxal . He caused an earthquake in hope to knock Onyx off her feet but she was trained well to keep her balance by the look of things.

He had a lot of dirty tricks up his sleeve. First his bit beast tries to throw bits of the dish at Onyx who dodged them perfectly. Her beyblade dodged them too. He tried to use the earthquakes by cracking the ground under her. But she jumped back and dodged his attacks.

Onyx looked bored and knew she could defeat him quite easily. But what he said next tipped her anger scale. "Won't your parent's be disappointed when you loose." A dark light shone through her eyes and a strange shadow surrounded her on the floor. "My parents are dead smart mouth!" A flash of black and white light filled the dish. When it cleared Damien's blade was in pieces leaving Oxal without a home. "People like you always loose in the end."

"That was uncalled for!" Tyson yelled as Onyx exit's the stadium.

After the match Tyson decides to have a word with her. We tried to tell him to leave her alone but he doesn't listen…as usual. "You don't have to destroy the person's blade no matter who they are. It's just wrong!"

The bit beast is fine that's all that matters. All I did was destroy it's shell so I don't see the problem." Tyson couldn't believe his ears. "Don't see the problem? Now you listen to me-"

"No! You listen for once! If Damien didn't have a bit beast then I would feel something for him, but since he had a bit beast which is still alive I'm glad to say then there is no problem. You may think I don't know what I'm talking about but I know the pain of having your bit beast ripped out of you when a link is formed between the blader and the bit beast. Before the one I have now I had another that was ripped from me. I didn't understand what I did to this girl until I experienced it myself a long time ago. First her bit beast screamed bloody murderer and then she did the same. She clutched her heart as it broke in two. Blades can be repaired, remodelled, replaced. The blade is second bit beast comes first. Get your priorities straight…I have."

What she said made sense and rendered Tyson speechless for once. But that didn't last for long and as a result he ranted and raved about her until he was blue in the face. Everyone ignored him, even his own son. Because when Tyson started ranting about things it was both long and boring.

The next day she returned for the semi-finals and her first match was against Yow and Drigger.


End file.
